Sarah Riddle
by Sally Sue Who
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter but she is kept a well hidden secret. Find out when those who trust her find out who she really is, is she good or is she evil?


Sarah Riddle sat in the cold, dark, cell waiting for the guard to bring her a daily loaf of bread. She didn't have a window in her cell to help her know it was around noon but she knew it anyways. Everyday for the last six years the same man, accompanied with a dementor, would come and bring her a small loaf of bread with a small flask of water.

When she had first arrived at Azkaban, at the age of ten, the dementors had terrified her but now she was fascinated by them. Every time the door opened she tried to get a good look at whatever was under the hood. She knew that the dementors were supposed to have a terrible affect on her like it did with the others around her but they never had. Sure they made her feel a bit cold but she was always cold in here, and there was no room in Azkaban for happiness anyways.

Sarah looked up at the door when she heard the keys jiggling. The tall, skinny, tired-looking wizard opened the door and tossed the bread and flask on the floor at Sarah's feet.

"You still alive?" He asked without really having any concern in his voice.

"For now." She replied. Her voice was soar and out of practice.

Sarah was looking at the dementor floating behind him. The strangest sound, almost like breathing, was coming from under its hood. It sounded like something wheezing for air. The door closed and Sarah's attention was now brought to the food and water in front of her. She ate slowly so that she wouldn't become ill. Normally after she finished eating she would curl up on the straw that was piled on the floor and try to sleep. She attempted this every day even though she had not slept one night since she arrived.

After laying there for a few hours Sarah would distract herself with the curious tattoo on her left forearm. She had no memory of how she had gotten it, all she knew was it was the reason why she was in this cell. She had only been ten when Cornelius Fudge had locked her in here because of it. She didn't know what it meant but it apparently was bad. The tattoo was a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth. Sometimes if she talked to it the snake would move and her arm would burn slightly. The last time she had done this however she had heard screams coming from other cells. She wasn't sure if her moving tattoo was the reason but she hadn't repeated it.

Today Sarah was feeling deviously brave and decided to try it again. She held her forearm up to her mouth and whispered to it, "move" she told it in a language she didn't know but somehow could speak. The snake began to move and a warm sensation moved up her whole arm. She liked the feel of the warmth even though it was slightly painful.

"He's back! My Lord is back!" Sarah heard a woman scream from somewhere close. The woman started laughing in a high-pitched, frightening way. Sarah made the snake stop moving and rubbed her soar arm. She wanted to know if and how her tattoo and the other people in this place were related. Did they have one too? Could they feel it when she made hers' move? She just didn't know.

As the cell began to get colder Sarah tucked her legs into her thin gown to keep them warm. She knew that the temper change meant that the sun had gone down. Another day had gone by and still she didn't know why she was even here. The only thing she did know was when she finally did get out of here she was going to find Cornelius Fudge and she was going to kill him. The thought of this helped her make it through each day. She sat there smiling to herself thinking about how she would do it.

"This is it! She's in 413!" Sarah heard a man's voice coming up to her door.

"Wait a second Severus we need to be sure." A second man said. This voice, unlike the first one, sounded familiar. Sarah stood up and walked over to the door to listen better.

"I am sure now let's get her out of here!" The first man said. There was a knock on her door and Sarah backed up a little bit.

"Is this the cell of Sarah Riddle?" It was the familiar voice again. Where had she heard him before?

"Yes." She said timidly. A second later the door was blast open and Sarah was thrown back. When she recovered from the shook of being thrown back she looked at the two men ahead of her. One was an older man with long silver hair and a long beard. He was wearing half-moon glasses and bright green robes. The other man was slightly shorter with shoulder length, dark, greasy, hair. He had a large hocked nose and small dark eyes.

"Albus?" Sarah whispered before she fainted. Sarah was dreaming now, something she hadn't done in so long she didn't realize she was asleep. She was six years old and Albus was laughing as she zoomed around on the small broom he had given her for her birthday. She kept falling off but with Albus Dumbledore encouraging her she kept getting back up and trying again. Now she was eight and Albus was reading to her before she went to bed. This was something he had done every night since she came to live with him when she was just a baby.

"Can you hear me?" Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at Albus. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her though it didn't reach his eyes. He was scared the girl was going to die. The doctors at St. Mungo's Hospital were certain she might. He and Severus Snape had been searching for Sarah ever since she was taken six years ago. Only now had they found out that she was locked away at Azkaban, a place the Fudge had sworn she wouldn't go. Albus was so furious with Fudge he knew he would never trust or talk to the man again. Sending a child to a place like that was unforgivable.

"You came for me." Sarah said once she was sure she could talk.

"I wish I could have come sooner, I didn't know where you were." He stroke hair and looked down at her. She was so skinny and pale, not at all the beautiful young girl he once knew.

"I knew you would come." Albus smiled at her.

"I'm glad you waited for me."

"You mean instead of dying." Albus didn't say anything. That is what he meant. He was very relieved that he was able to see her once more, even if she wasn't going to be around much longer.

"Can you help me sit up?" Albus lifted her up slowly and let her get steady. Once she was sitting on her own he gave her a goblet of water. She drank so heartedly he gave her another one that she also finished quickly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her once she had set the goblet down.

"Scared. I don't want to wake up and be back there."

"You won't go back there, not ever."

"You swear?"

"I swear." Sarah took in a deep breath.

"Why was I put there in the first place?"

"Because one man made a foolish decision while in a panicked state of mind."

"You mean Fudge."

"Yes."

"I'm going to kill him." She looked at Albus, looked into his eyes and he knew she meant it.

"To take another's life is an unforgiveable act of cowardice."

"He stole my life from me!"

"No, he stole years from your life, but you are free now and you have the choice to become the better person. I am not going to try and pretend to understand what you went through, the pain and the suffering, but the Sarah I know would never use murder as a means for justification." Sarah had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Then what is going to be done with him!"

"I am having this brought before the ministry and appropriate actions will be taken."

"That's not good enough!" Sarah screamed. All the windows in the room around them shattered. With a little of her strength back Sarah's magic was quickly returning to her.

"You need to rest. Severus is going to be in here with you while I'm at the ministry."

"Who's Severus?"

"My most trusted friend." Albus didn't say anymore. He helped Sarah lay back down and then left the room, flicking his wand as he went out to repair the windows. A few moments later Severus walked in. He seemed to be sulking. Maybe he didn't want to have to be in here with her. Sarah watched him as he sat down next to her bed.

"Do you require anything?" He said in his deep, cold, voice.

"No. Do you?" She was trying to make a joke but he didn't seem to think it was funny. He just stared down at her with a look of dislike.

"The headmaster wishes me to give you a sleeping draught." He pulled a small flask out of his robes and handed it to Sarah. She knew there was no point arguing with him, he didn't look like the kind of person who would listen to it.

After only five minutes Sarah was fast asleep.

**Ch. 2**

Sarah woke up to find herself in the old bedroom to use to have when she lived at Hogwarts with Albus. She was so thrilled it brought tears to her eyes. She had never thought she would see this place again. She slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed in the robes that were sitting on a chair next to the door. She was feeling much stronger and healthier now. She couldn't remember much about her recovery at St. Mungo's only that she was given at least ten different potions to make her healthier.

Feeling extremely happy Sarah decided to venture out of the room. She opened the door and looked down the familiar corridor. At the end of the hall to the right was Albus' office and to the left were his personal chambers. She knew where to find him and headed right.

When she opened the door her smile quickly faded. Albus was standing, with Severus at his side, having a heated argument with Cornelius Fudge and several other wizards.

"You had no right breaking that girl out! She was there for a reason!" Fudge was hissing at them.

"She is a child Cornelius, she is not the Dark Lord."

"She is his child!" Fudge was turning red in the face and several of the other wizards began to talk amongst themselves shocked.

"I have been raising her since she was a child, what makes you think she would turn out like him?"

"It's in her blood!"

"You imprisoned an innocent child because of the crimes of her father, a man she has never even known." Albus was shaking all over.

"Is that why you sent me there? I'm his daughter?" Sarah said from behind them all. Everyone turned to look at her.

"You should be resting." Albus told her.

"I feel fine. I think I have a right to hear this anyways. You stole six years of my life because of who my father is?" She was giving Fudge that clearly showed she wanted him dead. He Looked away from her and took a step back. He turned to the other wizards in the room.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has a daughter. I think the evidence we have against her is more then enough to justify my decision."

"What evidence? I've done nothing!" Sarah yelled. Albus walked over to her and put his arm around her. She immediately began to calm with his touch.

"You are the antichrist!" Fudge yelled at her. At this point Severus had taken out his wand and was pointing it at Fudge. The other wizards in the room immediately pointed theirs at him.

"She is a child!" He spat at Fudge. "She is a child and nothing more!"

"Nothing more? This girl is obviously not even human! And how could she be with her parent's being what they were."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm human." Sarah had no idea who her parents were but she knew they at least had to be human.

"She's the by product of a dark wizard and a siren. What do you think that combination is going to produce? She could control all of our minds if she wanted just by opening her mouth and singing!"

"Why would I want to control anyone? Why would I do that?" Sarah was extremely frustrated. Did she really have the ability to control people with her voice? She had never tried before.

"Cornelius you should not have acted on impulse and imprisoned the girl the way you did. There is going to be a trial about this." This came from a tall wizard with long white hair.

"Luscious you can't be serious?" Fudge had turned around to face him.

"You are a foolish man." He told Fudge and turned and left the office along with the other wizards. Fudge stood there in stunned silence for a minute before leaving.

"Are they going to punish him for what he's done to me?" Sarah asked Albus.

"Yes there are. On a different note you must be hungry, we should all head down to the Great Hall, the feast should be starting soon."

"Albus I'm nervous." Tonight was the night Sarah had been waiting for since she was about seven. She was finally going to get to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus was going to introduce her to the entire school and she was going to get to join fellow students in learning magic.

"Everyone will love you. Severus do you mind walking down with Sarah?" A looked passed over his face that showed he very much didn't want to but he nodded and led the way out. Sarah smiled one last time at Albus and walked down the stairs that led out to the first floor corridor.

"Why don't you like me?" Sarah worked up the nerve to ask Severus. "Is it because I'm Voldemort's daughter?"

"Don't be silly, I don't dislike you." The look on his face never changed though.

"Are you sure?" Severus let out a loud sigh but didn't respond again. He stopped when they had reached the doors to the Great Hall.

"We told the students that something exciting was going to take place tonight but we did not tell them what so no one knows about you. To make sure there isn't any panic when we introduce you we will not be mentioning who your family is and it would be best if you didn't mention that to any of the students at all. We are going to tell everyone that you've been attending Durmstrang Institute."

"The Bulgarian school?"

"Yes. You are a transfer student."

"Okay." Sarah said quietly. Severus opened the large wooden doors and led the way to the front of the hall. All heads turned and faced them. Soon whispers followed them as people stood up to try and get a better look at Sarah. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and her face was bright red. She wanted to run out of the hall and hide. She never imagined she would be this nervous. Severus stopped at the teachers' table and waited for Albus to stand up. He was already sitting in there.

"I have the most wonderful news this afternoon. I am proud to announce our newest Hogwarts arrival." Albus stopped to let the students talk amongst themselves for a second.

"This is Sarah Riddle, an exchange student from Durmstrang. Please join me in welcoming her." The headmaster began clapping which was soon followed by everyone in the hall. "To save on time we have already sorted her while in my office and I am happy to announce that Gryffindor will be receiving a new member." The cheers from the Gryffindor table were loud. Sarah blushed and took a seat at the table.

"Now let's eat!" Sarah looked at the golden plates in front of her as they filled with tons of different kinds of food. She quickly grabbed some lamb and roasted potatoes. The people around her were very anxious to find out about her.

"The name's Fred Weasley, this here is George." Sarah smiled at them. "So Durmstrang? What made you switch to Hogwarts? Did your parents move over here?"

"No, they're dead." She said without thinking.

"Oh, sorry about that." George said.

"It's alright, never knew them. They died when I was a baby. I was living with relatives in Bulgaria but now they've offed it too so here I am." No one said anything. Sarah was eating everything around her. She loved getting to eat a variety again.

"What year are you going to be starting in?" This came from a younger redhead boy.

"Are you related?" She asked him while pointing to the twins.

"Yeah, I'm Ron."

"He's our baby brother." Fred said pinching Ron's check.

"Get off me!" Ron smacked his hand away and turned bright red.

"Nice to meet you all, really, I'm so excited to be here. What's your name?" her attention had been brought to the young man next to Ron. He had messy black hair and beautiful green eyes that were somewhat concealed behind glasses.

"I'm Harry and this is Hermione." He pointed to a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Well like Albus has already said I'm Sarah."

"Riddle is a curious last name. Who did you say your father was?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I didn't say who my father was." Sarah said with a smile as she helped herself to a roll. Hermione was giving her a look that said she didn't trust her.

"What are you?" Ron said at last. Harry quickly nudged him in the side.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said quietly.

"Well you aren't exactly normal." Ron muttered.

"Sorry about that, no manners." Fred said as he hit Ron on the head.

"It's okay. I guess there's no point hiding it. I'm part veela."

"I knew it." Ron whispered with a grin on his face.

"What's the other part?" Hermione asked. Sarah could tell they weren't going to be fast friends.

"Siren." She said louder then she had wanted. Several people were already staring at her this just made it worse.

"What's that?" A small redhead girl asked. Sarah assumed she must be another Weasley.

"It's a magical creature that can hypnotize men with their voice." Hermione said with an edge of anger to her voice.

"I'd hardly same I'm a creature. I'm just like all of you." Sarah said back. She really didn't like this girl.

"So your mum was a veela and your dad was a siren?" Harry asked.

"No, my mum was half veela and half siren. My dad was a wizard." Sarah had finally finished eating and was waiting for the desserts to appear. Once they had she filled her plate with sweets.

"That must be cool, having a mum like that." Ron said through a mouth full of pudding.

"You git, she's only just told us they're dead." George said.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"It's okay, like I said I didn't really know them."

"Harry never knew his parents either." Ron said.

"Ronald you are being absolutely insensitive." Hermione said.

"It's okay." Harry said quietly. He, like Ron, couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah.


End file.
